


Hidden Away

by pastelwitchling



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cabin, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireplace sex, M/M, Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwitchling/pseuds/pastelwitchling
Summary: Max and Isobel being witnesses to Malex's love in a cabin outside of Roswell.
Relationships: Isobel Evans - Relationship, Max Evans - Relationship, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 35
Kudos: 133





	Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

> I overdid it. This was supposed to be much shorter. Oh well.  
> This should answer, not just one prompt on tumblr, but quite a few that had asked me to write domestic malex with some angst. Specifically, thanks to the user [alexmanesairstream](https://alexmanesairstream.tumblr.com/) for their post [here](https://alexmanesairstream.tumblr.com/post/637600150715498497/ooh-you-know-what-would-be-a-fun-malex-fic-for) that inspired the whole setting.

As Max pulled up to the small cabin, the forest ground beneath the tires rough and curved, Michael was sure he had walked into some Hansel and Gretel retelling. He picked his head up off the window, expecting a witch with a large belly and warts to come out from behind the corner after having just finished cooking her last victims.

When nobody came to claim their lives, he opened the door. His eyes fell to Alex as he climbed out of the passenger side. (Because, as Max had put it, “I don’t trust you near the wheel, and I don’t trust Isobel near the radio, so Alex sits up front with me.”)

Alex stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up and revealing a delicious strip of naked skin. Michael cleared his throat, meeting Isobel’s narrowed eyes as she closed the door behind her.

She gave him a knowing smirk, but he looked away, his cheeks warm. He hated that. He hated _blushing_ , but he couldn’t get himself to stop when Alex was around.

“I’ve driven by this forest a hundred times,” Max said, his arms crossed. “I’ve never noticed this cabin.”

Alex grinned. “Hideaways are usually supposed to be inconspicuous. It should do the job for a few days.”

“It’s smaller than I thought it’d be,” Isobel said, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders and leaning against him. Michael came to stand beside them, trying not to stare.

He was happy Alex and his sister had gotten so close over the past few months, but at the same time, he couldn’t help the jealousy in his chest that made him want to grab Alex by the arm, steal him away, and keep him to himself forever.

“How’d you know about this place anyway?” Michael asked.

Without looking at him, Alex said, “My brothers and I used to –” he did very animated quotes “ _run away_ when we were kids and Clay could drive. It was only a little bit out of town, but dad never found us.” He sighed. “Used to think we’d stay forever. But we never did.”

Michael took another look around. The tall pine trees giving the cabin more than enough cover, the birds singing from their branches, the sunlight shining through like drops of gold on the cabin roof and door. This place, as creepy as it was at first sight, had been a sanctuary for Alex when he’d needed it. Michael found himself grateful to it.

They neared the front door, Alex in the lead. He scratched the back of his head. “I know we hid a spare key here somewhere . . .”

Michael scoffed. “So not a problem, Private.”

He held out his hand, and the front door unlocked, swinging open creakily. The inside was pitch black, given the setting sun, and Alex reached for a light switch. The cabin was soon engulfed in a buzzing white light that flickered on and off until Max pressed a hand to the wall and steadied the circuits. A simple trick, but it made Alex smile.

“That never gets old,” he said, which, in turn, made Max smile. Michael felt that familiar pang of jealousy and decided to go exploring throughout the cabin before he smashed a lamp against the wall.

The living room had one square carpet, a green couch, an unlit fireplace in the corner, and a clear view of the open kitchen. There was an empty fridge, but the pantry was filled with canned beans and fruit, and bottles of water. He guessed Alex and his brothers still liked to keep this place prepared for a quick escape.

As he walked the narrow corridor, he heard Isobel say something that made Max and Alex laugh, and Michael tried not to feel like his siblings were stealing the airman from him. It was ridiculous. Of course, he’d told himself the same thing when Alex and Forrest had been dating, and that didn’t make the reality of seeing Alex happy with someone else any easier.

Two bathrooms. Good, good, good. He wondered if there was a way he could use his telekinesis again to impress Alex. A quick count of the bedrooms; one, two, three. Or maybe he could pretend he wanted a water and make it float to . . .

He stopped. Looked back over his shoulder. Counted the rooms again, his brows furrowed.

He came back to the living room where Isobel was testing the softness of the couch; not too soft, apparently. He leaned against the wall.

“Hey, Private,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“How many bedrooms are in this place?”

“Bedrooms?” Alex blinked. “Uh . . .” his face fell as realization dawned. Without another word, he went to check, and Michael refrained from smiling.

He came back to the living room, the heels of his palms pressed to his temples where a migraine seemed to be starting. “Crap, crap, crap. I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry, I completely forgot that there were only three bedrooms.”

Neither Max nor Isobel seemed bothered about this. Isobel, in fact, leaned back on the uncomfortable couch, her arms folded behind her head.

“Cute,” she said. “My favorite trope.”

“Stop with the fanfic lingo,” Max said, his eyes shut. “I’m begging you.”

“You need to get up to speed,” she defended. “Also, I call dibs on my own space. Angel of the earth though you may be, Alex Manes, a lady does not share a room with three men, especially not if two of those men are her brothers.”

Michael glanced at Alex, looking for his reaction. He didn’t seem disappointed that he couldn’t share a room with Isobel. He didn’t dare hope.

Max scratched the back of his head. “Well, I don’t mind rooming with one of you guys . . .” he trailed off as Michael caught him with a glare that would boil the oceans over. His shoulders fell and he gave Michael a look that so clearly said, _Seriously? You’re going to do this?_

Finally, after Michael’s unrelenting gaze, Max rolled his eyes.

“Or, I should say,” he sighed, “I _wouldn’t_ mind sharing a room with one of you, except that I could . . . uh . . . electrocute anyone around me when I sleep.”

Alex frowned. “What?”

“Yeah,” Max said dryly. “It’s a gift and a curse.”

Alex followed Max’s exasperated eyes to Michael who shrugged and feigned confusion. Alex seemed to debate with himself about something for a long while, his arms crossed tightly. Finally, he turned to Michael, considering him.

Michael tilted his head, smirking as if amused. He kept his hands behind his back to hide his nails digging anxiously into his palm.

“I won’t bite,” he promised.

Alex looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. Michael felt a wave of satisfaction, then Alex brushed past him into the corridor, his tense posture warding anyone off. And still, Michael found he couldn’t stop smiling.

They heard a door close, and Isobel shook her head at him. “Come on, Michael.”

“It’s not like I tore down the fourth bedroom!”

“You’re freaking him out,” Max agreed. “How long’s it been since you guys have even _talked_? You can’t just jump into bed like nothing’s happened, he won’t let you.”

“ _I_ won’t let you,” Isobel said. “I _finally_ have a real friend I can talk to, Michael.” She pointed a threatening finger at him. “If you screw it up for me, there’s not a corner of your mind where I won’t find you.”

Michael looked over his shoulder at the closed door. He knew he should’ve responded with something witty, something dismissive, something that proved he didn’t really care whether the airman wanted him back or not. But as he thought about Alex, sitting in that empty room, probably on edge, his hair sticking out in messy, perfect strands, his beautiful hands pulling his shirt over his smooth, perfect body, Michael found he had only the truth to give.

He swallowed. “I miss him.” He looked back to his siblings whose expressions had softened, and he managed a small, sad quirk of his lips. “And if this is the only way I get to have him, then I’ll take every second of it.”

It had been a long day. All of them had been more than ready to crash, planning to get more food the next day after they’d gotten some rest, and Michael hesitated only for a few seconds outside the room where Alex was waiting.

When he came in, he found Alex with his back to the door, rummaging through the small closet. The room had one large carpet covering the ground, and there was a bed, just large enough for two people, against the wall. Michael bit his lower lip and closed the door behind him.

Alex didn’t even turn at the sound. Michael watched him, wondering if he was allowed to come near, to _touch_. In the end, he couldn’t risk ruining this once chance to be so close to Alex, that he ended up leaning against the wall next to the door.

“You okay?” he asked after too many seconds of silence.

“Here,” Alex said instead of answering, tossing Michael a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He turned back to the closet. “You can change first.”

Michael raised a brow at him. His lips quirked up, and he imagined Alex watching him, eager to see him out of his clothes already. His heart hammered in his throat as he imagined Alex’s eyes on him. Setting his hat aside, he began to unbutton his shirt. Alex glanced back as Michael undid the last button, and he turned back around so quickly that his elbow nearly rammed into the closet.

“Guerin, not _here_!” he said. “Go change in the bathroom!”

Michael looked at the closed door of their bedroom, the bedroom he’d gotten to have with Alex, and he pursed his lips.

“You know,” Michael said quietly, trying to ignore the way the words stabbed at his chest, “I can go sleep on the couch.”

Alex frowned. He looked startled at Michael’s offer. “No,” he said. “No, you’re staying in here.”

He scoffed weakly. “Alex, if you’re so uncomfortable being around me –”

“We’re adults,” Alex said. “We can share a bed for a few nights. If _you_ have a problem with it though –”

“No,” Michael said a little too quickly. “I want to stay with you.”

Alex fidgeted where he stood, his cheeks red. Michael swallowed, watching the color climb up Alex’s neck and the tips of his ears. He barely resisted the urge to close the distance and follow that color with his tongue.

He looked down instead, at the pajamas. “I usually sleep naked.”

Alex gave him an exasperated look, and Michael held a hand up in surrender. “Compromise?”

Alex tapped his left foot on the ground, considering it. Then –

“The sweats stay on,” he said. “I’m not negotiating that.”

Michael ducked his head in concession. The sweats had to stay on, but that didn’t mean his underwear did. He decided not to mention that loophole to Alex.

When he came back into the bedroom, Michael found Alex had already changed. He was disappointed. He had hoped to sneak a peek at some of that beautiful skin. Alex was seated on the right side of the bed, his computer in his lap as he worked. His one leg was stretched out ahead of him, his prosthetic against the nightstand.

“Sorry,” he muttered distractedly at the screen. “There’s no desk in here, or I would’ve –”

“I don’t mind,” Michael said, and all but jumped on the bed. Alex clutched his laptop for dear life and glared at Michael.

Michael smiled, knowing he didn’t look the least bit sorry. He slept on his stomach, hugging his pillow under his chin. He saw Alex glance down at the hair on his chest, and away again quickly, rapidly typing as if hoping to distract himself. Michael pressed his lips together to keep the cocky grin from his lips. He felt a wave of lust at Alex’s eyes on him, a sudden pulsing _want_ that made him want to reach out, fling the laptop from the airman’s hands, and take him underneath him, let him touch whatever he wanted.

By some insane force of will, he refrained. “What’re you doing anyway?”

“A bit of work,” Alex said. “Days off or not, there are a few reports I have to fill in, security protocol to overlook. Confidential stuff.”

Michael’s smile dimmed. “Is this gonna be okay?” he asked, and Alex raised a brow. “You sure you’re not gonna get in any trouble with your bosses for taking this much time off?”

Alex scoffed. “If I was going to get in trouble for anything, it wouldn’t be for this, believe me.”

Michael faltered. “I never realized you were risking so much.”

Alex must’ve heard something in his voice because his eyes softened. He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, then he reached down and gently brushed Michael’s curls from his eyes. Michael’s eyes widened, but Alex just returned to work as if nothing had happened.

“I’ve made my choice,” Alex said. “I’m not worried, so you shouldn’t be either.”

Michael swallowed, and managed a nod. He knew he was staring at Alex in awe, but he couldn’t help it. He was so beautiful, and even with Michael only now realizing the chances he was taking, Alex still wanted Michael to feel better. To feel safe.

Alex fidgeted where he sat. “Stop staring at me.”

Michael looked away, his face warm despite the fact that he was shirtless. They didn’t move from those positions. When Michael deemed it safe, he went back to looking at Alex, following the way his fingers typed at the keys, the small furrow of his brow as he concentrated on his work, the purse of his lips as if somebody else’s incompetence irritated him. Michael drifted off to sleep, his eyes on Alex’s arms, the dip of his waist, the way his nipples poked out under his Air Force t-shirt, his cheeks, his eyelashes.

After his eyes had closed, he felt Alex bring the blanket up to cover him, and he smiled into his pillow.

*

Alex didn’t have to open his eyes the next morning to know something was wrong. He felt an arm around his waist, a warm body pressed tightly against his back.

Alex inhaled deeply, and his eyes fluttered. He looked down and found Michael’s arm gripping him possessively, even in sleep. Michael’s leg was slung over his, and he could feel the cowboy inhale and exhale against the nape of his neck.

He didn’t move. Didn’t try taking Michael’s arm off, the heat of his skin too much of a comfort against the chill of the morning air. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as Michael stirred against him, his arm tightening, his body pressed so closely that nothing could’ve fit between them.

Alex didn’t honestly believe this was an accident. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Michael had waited for him to fall asleep to get this close. Alex nuzzled his pillow. He didn’t care. He wanted it, he wouldn’t deny himself that much. He checked his phone and found the time around six in the morning. It was no wonder he’d managed to sleep this long, if Michael had kept such a protective hold on him.

Alex closed his eyes and tried to rest for a little longer, just until reality set in and he had to wake up to the cold alone. Just for now, he wanted to pretend Michael was his.

It was like something out of a dream, his eyes fluttering shut despite himself as Michael’s warm breaths fanned the nape of his neck, his lips brushing his skin, his warm hands holding onto him as if terrified Alex would drift away if he let go for even a second.

Alex hesitated for a second before he traced Michael’s arm on his waist with his fingers, covering his hand with his own. He interlocked their fingers and sighed with relief at the contact. He got to snuggle into his sheets for – he would say – another minute.

Then he felt Michael’s tongue against his neck and he froze. Michael stirred against him again, his hips grinding against Alex’s. He groaned under his breath, and Alex realized Michael was pressing kisses to the nape of his neck.

“ _Alex_ ,” he breathed, his kisses turning open-mouthed, his tongue swiping out across his skin. Alex shivered. Michael’s hands on him tightened, and he grinded his hips into him again. Michael moaned, hardening against Alex’s back, and Alex sat up.

He thought too late to slow his movements, to seem nonchalant or as if he’d just woken up. Michael made a _huh?_ sound and seemed to realize just then what he’d been doing in his sleep.

Alex heard him all but scramble away from him and almost fall off the edge of the bed. He kept his red face hidden, not daring to look at Michael for his reaction.

He heard more shuffling. Then Michael cleared his throat. He sounded like he was on the other side of the room. “S-Sorry –”

“Don’t be,” Alex said right away, realized his own voice was trembling, and he forcibly steadied it. “Uh – we’ll just have to put up a barrier next time. You know, so you don’t come over.”

Michael was silent for two minutes too long. “Sure,” he said, his voice strangely subdued now. “Sure, a barrier.”

Alex reached for his prosthetic, if only to have something to do. “We’re not sleeping together, Guerin,” he said. “We can’t just touch each other like that anymore.”

“Alex, I _said_ I was sorry –”

“I’m not just talking about you,” Alex quietly confessed, and Michael fell silent. “I woke up to you holding me, and I . . . I liked it too much.” He managed a humorless scoff. “See? Now _I’m_ sorry –”

“I’m not,” Michael said at once, and Alex glanced at him to find him smiling.

Alex looked away again. “It shouldn’t happen again. I think we underestimated being in the same room, but I’ll go look through the old storage closets for some extra blankets or something, put them between us.”

Michael was watching him now with a kind of pride in his eyes. He bit his lower lip as if to keep himself from smiling. “You almost look nervous, Private.”

Alex threw a pillow at his head. “Go change! I have a crap ton of things to do today, and I can’t get started until I’m dressed.”

“I could watch,” he offered.

“Get _out_ , Guerin!”

*

Being with Alex was its own kind of fantasy. Being able to curl in against him and inhale his scent as he slept was a pleasure Michael didn’t think he’d get to experience ever again. But to know that Alex had touched him back, had _wanted_ him to hold on? Well, it was getting pretty hard to stop smiling over coffee that morning.

“Stop staring at him,” Isobel hissed as Alex got up for the sugar. “You’ll freak him out.”

“Shh,” Michael said, swatting her hands away.

“I was thinking we could go into town today,” Alex said as he sat down. “Talk to some of the locals.”

“Ask if anything weird’s been going on,” Max agreed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Alex nodded. “So you and me?”

Max was beginning to answer when he caught Michael’s gaze. “Uh – wouldn’t you rather go with Michael?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Alex said without missing a beat, as if he’d been expecting the question. Maybe, Michael realized, Alex had been more aware of Michael’s little interferences than he seemed to be.

“Besides,” Alex went on, “we need a trustworthy face. And that’s you.”

Michael pursed his lips. He tried to keep his voice light, despite the wound in his chest. “You don’t trust me?”

“More than anybody,” Alex sighed, as easily as if the words were embedded in his heart, “but Max looks friendlier.”

Max ducked his head as if even he couldn’t argue with that. “ _And_ most people already know who Alex is. They trust military around here.”

Isobel shrugged a modest shoulder, her smile proud. “A parade goes a long way, Manes.”

“Yeah,” Alex said miserably, “thanks. I _love_ being famous. In the meantime, Guerin, maybe you and Isobel can look for any handprints left around town, alien symbols, stuff like that. Any kind of trace Mr. Jones might’ve left behind.”

“Should be easy enough,” Isobel nodded. “Thanks to one Rosa Ortecho, I know how to find the hidden spots of any town.”

Max hummed. “Has Rosa said anything, by the way? About Liz?”

Nobody said anything. Max looked to the airman. “Alex?”

“Look,” Alex started softly, “Liz will come to her senses, okay? What she did was wrong. When she cools down, she’ll realize that.” Max nodded, gratitude in his eyes, but the silence stretched on a little longer. Alex looked around, awkward, and got up with a clear of his throat.

“I’m going to go put on a jacket,” he said.

“And _I’m_ going to start up a grocery list,” Isobel said. “We may only be here a few days, but I am _not_ having canned corn for lunch. I need salt.”

“Hang on, Alex,” Michael said, “I’ll come with you.”

Isobel caught his arm and pulled him back as Alex disappeared behind the corner.

“ _Ow_ ,” he complained. “What, Is?”

“You’re going to scare him away,” she said bluntly. “Look, I know you care about him –”

“I _love_ him,” Michael cut her off. _Care_ seemed like too small a word for the feeling that encompassed every fiber of his being whenever Alex Manes was involved. Everything seemed too small.

Isobel and Max shared a look, as if they hadn’t expected him to actually say the words.

“Still,” Isobel amended softly. “Alex and Forrest _just_ broke up, and . . . I’m just saying, maybe he’s not as better off as you think he is.”

“Michael, he’s already on thin ice,” Max said. “One more crack, and he’ll fall through. We promised Gregory we wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

“Give him some distance,” Isobel said. “Let him breathe. He’ll come around when he’s ready.”

Michael stuck his tongue in his cheek. “And if he doesn’t?”

Max patted his shoulder. “He _will_.” And he stood, putting on his jacket. Michael tried not to look jealous that he was going to get to spend the next few hours with Alex, that they would be working together. He must have been doing a bad job.

“Would you stop burning holes into my face?” Max demanded. “We’re going to investigate, not make out.”

Michael smirked humorlessly. “Joke about something else.”

Isobel marveled at him. “How did you _ever_ date anybody else?”

He shifted, uncomfortable at the mention of his most recent ‘relationship’ failure.

“Yeah,” he said. “Maybe don’t bring that up around Alex?”

“Max?” Alex came into the kitchen, fixing his collar. “You ready to go?”

Alex was avoiding Michael’s gaze, and Michael realized he must have already heard them. If he was bothered, he didn’t show it.

“Yeah,” Max said, grabbing his keys. “Let’s go.”

With a small nod and a press of his lips in an awkward smile in Michael’s direction, Alex turned and left with Max.

Isobel sighed, grabbing a bottle of water from the pantry. “To be honest, Michael,” she said. “I really don’t think he needs a reminder.”

*

“So,” Max said, “you and Michael, huh?”

Alex groaned. “Please,” he said. “No.”

“What?” he laughed. “I didn’t say anything!”

“I already know where this is going, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” he said, holding a hand up in defense. “All right, we won’t talk about my brother.”

“Good.”

Alex watched the clouds roll by for several long seconds before –

“But if we _were_ going to talk about it –”

Alex burst into laughter, slapping Max’s elbow. Max shook his head, biting his lower lip to keep from grinning.

“Alex,” he tried. “ _Alex_ , he stares at you all the time, he almost levitated me out a window for offering to room with you –”

“Yeah,” Alex rubbed the nape of his neck. “He’s not as subtle as he thinks he is.”

“He’s not trying to be anymore,” Max said. “You saw him, he’s _miserable_ without you.”

Alex’s smiled dimmed as he tried to discern shapes from a particularly large cloud. It felt like rain was coming. “He’ll be okay.”

They came to a stop in front of a red light. Alex closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze play through the open window, ruffling his hair.

“He loves you,” Max suddenly said, his voice as soft as the wind. “ _So_ much.”

Alex shook his head. “Max –”

“I just –” he wouldn’t look at Alex, his cheeks red. “I want you to know that. I want you to know that . . . it’s you. It’ll always be you. Okay?”

Alex stared. How was it that Max was able to see into his heart and know what was bothering him? Had Michael talked about it before? Did that mean Michael knew of his doubts? His fears of being replaced again?

He didn’t want Michael to suffer, but if he really did regret choosing someone else, then maybe . . .

Alex nodded, because he did understand what Max was trying to tell him. He looked back out at the desert, biting his lower lip as he considered Max’s words, Michael’s blatant advances, Michael’s eyes following him wherever he went, the disappointed set of his shoulders when Alex had said he would be leaving with someone else. Maybe it hadn’t been a joke. Maybe, _finally_ , Alex had gotten the truth.

_And I want to believe him again_ , Alex secretly thought. However much it hurt later, as it always did, Alex really, _really_ wanted to believe him.

*

Michael had Mexican takeout. After their long day grocery shopping and going over town looking for symbols, Isobel felt that they were owed a night out to eat.

“I’ll be healthy tomorrow,” she’d whined. “Today, I want something covered in grease and salt.”

And, per Isobel’s nature, she couldn’t settle for takeout at home, so she called Max and Alex and told them which restaurant to meet them at. Alex had said he would be calling it a night early, which meant that he was alone at the cabin.

“Can I just take half of this to go?” Michael had asked the waitress, and Isobel had raised a brow at him. He’d defended, “I’m just going to bring him some food.”

She’d hummed, clearly not believing him.

He hesitated outside the cabin door now, exhaling slowly. He looked for a key, remembered he didn’t need one, and unlocked the door with his mind. He expected to find Alex pouring over files under a lamp or in the kitchen with some tea, but most of the cabin was pitch black except for the fireplace, lit and casting a gold glow in one corner of the room.

In front of the flames, lying on his back, was Alex, his hands on his stomach. He was dressed in sweats, his dark hair splayed against the duvet he had spread out underneath him. Michael set the food down next to the couch, unable to look away from Alex’s soft skin, his soft hair, his soft sweater, the sleeves long enough that only the tips of his fingers peeked through. Alex’s eyes were closed, his dark lashes curled against his rosy cheeks, the flames reflected in his skin, turning it gold.

Michael first thought Alex was asleep, but without opening his eyes, Alex said, “I thought you were going to eat out.”

Michael swallowed. Alex’s voice was deep, sending vibrations throughout every inch of his body. He cleared his throat.

“I – uh – got some to go,” he said. He bit his lower lip and sat down cross-legged in front of Alex. Alex glanced at him, but said nothing. “What’re you doing?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Thinking.”

Michael followed Alex’s body with his eyes, the way even his sweater couldn’t hide his strong chest, flat stomach. His beautiful fingers, his eyes turned orange and gold in the firelight. He swallowed, digging his nails into his jeans to keep from reaching out and touching him.

“’Bout what?”

“You,” Alex said, and Michael met his gaze. “Me. Everything.” He seemed to be able to read Michael’s mind, the pupils of his eyes darkening like he knew exactly what Michael wanted and might’ve wanted the same thing.

Through the heat in his chest, Michael managed a breathy chuckle. He set his hat on the blanket and laid down next to Alex, mirroring his position.

“That’s a lot to think about.”

“Yeah,” he said. “It is.”

“What’s the verdict?”

Alex scoffed, rubbing an eye. “I’m tired.”

Michael faltered. “Of?”

He shook his head and turned onto his side, pillowing his head on his arms. “If I asked you something, would you give me an honest answer?”

Michael swallowed and turned the same way, shortening the distance between them. “Whatever you want, Private.”

Alex seemed to hesitate for a moment before he reached up and gently traced Michael’s jaw with his fingers. Michael’s heart raced almost painfully in his chest, he was worried Alex would hear it. His eyes fluttered and it took everything he had not to follow the airman’s touch, to turn into his hand and kiss his palm.

“I . . . I know that you loved me,” he said.

“Alex –”

“Just, please,” he said. “Let me finish.” Michael nodded wordlessly and Alex took a deep breath. “I know that you loved me, and . . . I know it’s been hard lately. When you . . . dated Maria, I felt like I was dying. You chose someone else, and I couldn’t forgive you. I may not have had any right to be angry . . . but I couldn’t forgive you, Guerin. But I can’t live without you either.”

Michael clenched his jaw. He felt Alex slowly pull his hand back, and, panicked, he caught his wrist, holding the airman’s hand against his cheek.

Alex frowned. “You’re shivering,” he said into the small space between them. He brought his hand down despite Michael’s grip on him, and wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist. Michael gasped as Alex pulled him in against him, closer to the fire.

“Is that warmer?” he muttered, his breath fanning Michael’s lips, making it hard for him to think.

“I . . .” Michael tried, but Alex’s scent engulfed him and he could think of little else but the airman’s parted lips. “Um . . . y-your question. What did you want to ask me?”

Alex looked down, letting Michael’s waist go as he turned to lie on his back again. Michael scooted closer until he was pressed against Alex’s side, wanting to still touch him.

Alex stared at the ceiling, his brows knit together. “Do you only want to be with me . . . because Maria ended things?”

Michael stared. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt shock and horror that Alex even had to ask. But at the forefront, he felt only sad. Had he really broken Alex’s heart, the _only_ person that had ever really mattered to him, this badly? Did Alex really believe that Michael saw him as _any_ kind of second choice?

Before he realized his vision had turned blurry, he felt a tear fall down the bridge of his nose. Alex wasn’t looking at him, his eyes searching the ceiling as if afraid of what the answer would be.

“I’m in love with you, Alex,” he said before he could help it, and couldn’t find it in him to care. “I’m so in love with you, I feel like it’ll kill me sometimes. I wanted to get better for _you_. Not anybody else.”

Slowly, Alex turned to look at him. His eyes were shining. “R-Really?”

A low growl escaped Michael’s throat as he cupped Alex’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered fiercely. “I hate myself for scaring you –”

“Don’t – don’t say that,” Alex shook his head. “I love you, you can’t say that.”

“Alex,” he swallowed, moving to hover over Alex. He dared hope when Alex didn’t push him away. “I – I wanna kiss you. Let me kiss you.”

Alex shook his head, and for a terrifying moment, Michael thought he was going to say no, to move away, to get angry. But then Alex reached up, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders, and pulled him in.

“You never have to ask, Guerin,” he breathed before his mouth was on Michael’s.

It had been so long since Michael had gotten to touch him, to have him like this all to himself, that once he’d gotten to feel the warm naked skin beneath Alex’s sweater, his flat stomach, the trail of soft hair against his fingertips, he lost all sense of control.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, devouring Alex’s mouth. As he pulled Alex’s sweater up, revealing more of his beautiful, delicious skin, Alex broke away from the kiss, panting.

“W-Wait,” he tried, “the bedroom –”

“We won’t make it,” Michael breathed, grinding his hips down into Alex’s and cutting off whatever he was going to say next.

“Ah – _Michael_ –”

“Baby,” he said, leaning up just enough to pull his own jacket and shirt off. He came back down to put a hand in Alex’s hair, reveling in the feeling of his skin against Alex’s warm, naked body. “Am,” he managed in between kisses, “am I . . . too cold?”

Alex took Michael’s lower lip in between his teeth hungrily, as if he’d been yearning just as badly for Michael’s touch. “I’ll keep you warm,” he promised, wrapping one arm around Michael’s shoulders, the other around waist. He’d been sitting in front of the fire for a while. He felt like a personal heater Michael wanted to melt into. He let his body fall on top of Alex’s, every inch of them touching.

As he pulled Alex’s sweats down and Alex shoved at his jeans, it occurred to Michael that doing this out in the open might not have been the best idea. Max and Isobel could come back at any second, the fire was sure to die down at some point, and there were definitely softer surfaces to have sex on. But then he was thrusting into Alex, his cock sliding in and out of his hole like it belonged there, like even their bodies had memorized one another and wanted nobody else – like they _fit_ with nobody else – and Michael couldn’t find it in him to care who came and saw them.

They would be jealous. Michael got to have Alex like nobody else did. Like nobody ever would again.

The rest of the night passed with them in each other’s arms, hitting their climax again, and again, _and again_ , with nothing but the fire and the heat between their naked bodies to keep them warm.

Michael woke to plates clattering and shushing that did little to keep the giggling down. He found himself lying on his back on a duvet, his left arm bare and cold, but there, on his right side, was Alex curled over his body, his head on Michael’s chest, his fingers in Michael’s chest hair, keeping him warm.

A smile tugged at his lips, his heart thudding painfully as the memory of last night came back to him. He grabbed the end of the duvet without moving, and carefully pulled it up to cover Alex’s shoulder, kissing the top of his head once, twice, inhaling his scent.

Alex squirmed slightly, but Michael kept a tight arm around his waist, keeping him close.

“Look at that,” someone suddenly said, and Michael looked up to find Isobel smirking at him over her cup of coffee from the kitchen counter, even as Max tried to quiet her. “Can’t let him go for even a _second_.”

Michael hissed a curse, holding the duvet up enough to hide Alex almost completely. He didn’t want anybody else looking at him, seeing his naked body, admiring him.

“Jelly hubby,” Isobel grumbled, clearly displeased at not being able to see more of Alex.

“Would you please just leave them alone?” Max muttered, doing his best to keep his eyes averted.

Alex stirred again, and his eyes fluttered open. He mindlessly played with the trail of hair on Michael’s stomach, making Michael’s heart rattle in his chest. Then he looked up lazily, and caught sight of Max and Isobel. Michael clenched his jaw, waiting for Alex to go alert, panicked, to leave.

But Alex’s eyes only fluttered shut again, and he tightened his hold on Michael’s waist, turning his face into his chest and breathing softly. Michael blinked. Of his siblings, only Max smiled at Alex’s reaction, unsurprised.

Michael tentatively reached up and hugged his shoulders. Alex snuggled into his embrace, pressing his lips to Michael’s skin in a pouty kiss. Michael closed his eyes, pressing his nose to Alex’s hair, kissing him again and again.

Isobel raised a brow at Max, grinning. “Do _you_ happen to know anything about how this happened?”

Max only huffed a chuckle and shrugged a shoulder.

“Hey,” Alex murmured, quietly enough that only Michael could hear him.

“Yeah, baby?” he whispered.

“How much longer do you think your siblings will be here? Because I want to kiss you.”

Michael’s heart stuttered and he swallowed. “What if I just kissed you in front of them?”

He half-expected Alex to tense up, but the airman only scoffed. “You never just kiss me.”

The implication should not have turned Michael on as much as it did. He pushed a leg in between Alex’s, making his eyes open.

“What’re you doing?”

Michael leaned in, smirking. “Kissing you,” he whispered before taking Alex’s lips in his own. He could hear Alex either moan or protest against his lips, but the airman’s hands came around his neck and pulled him in deeper, his hips thrusted up into Michael’s, as if he was just as hungry for him, and Michael could only smile.

By the time Max and Isobel had apparently deemed it safe enough to come back from their impromptu walk, Alex was seated at the counter. Michael couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss his cheek as he handed him his coffee. Then Alex smiled, and Michael just had to kiss him again.

“Oh my gosh,” Isobel said, slapping Michael’s arm. “What’d I tell you about letting him breathe?”

“Shh,” Michael said against Alex’s hair, reveling in the soft strands against his skin. He wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders, hugging him so that his back was pressed firmly to Michael’s chest. “He wants me to touch him.”

“Oh,” Max said, reaching for Alex. “Hold still, Alex, you have a thread sticking out of your sweater, I’ll just –”

Michael pulled Alex in closer, glaring at his brother. “ _Only_ me.”

“You’re pathetic,” Isobel said, seemingly pleased about it.

Michael nuzzled the shell of Alex’s ear, the side of his neck, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the skin. “You smell so good.”

Alex squirmed in his seat. “G-Guerin, stop,” he gently pushed at his chest, his face red. He didn’t seem able to look at either Isobel or Max who both looked highly amused. “Here,” he reached for Michael’s mug and held it up to his lips instead. “Have some coffee.”

Michael leapt up onto the counter, sitting firmly in front of Alex and blocking his view of anybody else. “Nah,” he said. “Think I’ll just watch you.”

Alex grinned, biting his lower lip. “You’re such a dork.”

He leaned in. “And you’re beautiful,” he said, and kissed Alex’s lips.

“Not in front of –” Alex started to mutter, but Michael only kissed him again, reveling in the taste of coffee and chocolate on his tongue.

“Not that this isn’t cute and all,” Max said, “but we’re in the _kitchen_.”

“I have to agree,” Isobel said, taking an elegant bite of her churro. “Play time is for the bedroom.”

Michael’s grin widened, his eyes only on Alex. “You heard ‘em, Private.”

He reached for Alex’s mug to put away, Alex already objecting with a laugh, but a sudden ringing caught their attention. They all froze, Alex’s expression turned suddenly alert and serious, the face of an Air Force Captain. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone as it buzzed.

Michael leapt down as Max and Isobel came around the counter.

“That can’t be good,” Isobel said.

“Mr. Jones?” Max asked.

“Alex, did you find something?” Michael asked.

“Oh, I found something,” Alex said with a frown. He straightened, ready for action. “Pack up, guys. It looks like Mr. Jones is back in Roswell.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://pastelwitchling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
